


A Young, Barely Unfolded Soul

by outlier



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she’d stopped it sooner, things would have been different. She could have said no. She could have put a gentle hand on Grace’s shoulder and pushed her away. Instead, she’d been shocked into stillness, had let Grace’s lips meet hers for a soft kiss that soon turned into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Young, Barely Unfolded Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme on DW. The prompt was: Mentalist: Lisbon/Van Pelt, dub-con, Lisbon doesn't have the heart to tell her no

If she’d stopped it sooner, things would have been different. She could have said no. She could have put a gentle hand on Grace’s shoulder and pushed her away. Instead, she’d been shocked into stillness, had let Grace’s lips meet hers for a soft kiss that soon turned into something more.

“I was so afraid you’d say no,” Grace said breathlessly, her hands cupping Teresa’s face. “I was afraid you wouldn’t want me.”

A litany of truths ran through Teresa’s mind: I don’t want you. I don’t want this. We’re in my office. If anyone happened to still be in the building, they could see. Get ahold of yourself.

“After everything that’s happened,” Grace continued, blinking back tears, “I don’t think I could have handled it if you’d said no.”

In the end, she said nothing. The smile on Grace’s face was gorgeous, full of hope and yearning, and Teresa didn’t have the will to break her heart.

The sound of her belt being pulled free was loud in the still office, as was the rasp of her zipper being pulled down. Grace’s lips were on her neck, her collarbone, leaving hot, stinging kisses in their wake. One hand was on her breast, pulling the fabric of her shirt tight as it squeezed and circled. So tight she was afraid one of the buttons was going to pop, and she put her hand on Grace’s wrist to still her movements.

“Wait,” she said, undoing the buttons on her own shirt. “Like this.”

It was all the encouragement Grace needed.

Theresa’s hips were perfectly level with her desk, in perfect position when Grace slid a hand under each thigh and lifted her up, and it closed some of the distance in height between them. Not that it mattered, really, because a moment later and Grace was on her knees, struggling to pull Theresa’s pants over her hips.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” she said, the words hardly more than a sigh.

After a long moment, Theresa lifted her hips high enough for the fabric to be freed. “You don’t have to,” she said hesitantly, uncomfortably aware of the wood grain pressing into her skin. “Really.”

“No,” Grace said, her hands on Theresa’s thighs, spreading them wide. “I want to. Please.”

Her shoulders sagged and Theresa nodded, one hand coming to rest lightly on the top of Grace’s head. “Okay,” she said. “Okay.”

With one sharp pull, Grace had her hips just over the edge of the desk. She looked as young as she was, tongue flicking out to wet her lips, and Theresa closed her eyes.

Grace’s tongue was hot against her clit, her thick auburn hair soft under her fingers. It was impossible to remain unmoved, not with Grace’s tongue rubbing hard circles and her fingers – fuck, her fingers – sliding deep inside of her. The office was filled with the soft sounds Grace was making. They were wet, breathless, needy, and they hit Theresa hard. These are the sounds she makes, Theresa thought, as Grace trapped her clit against her teeth and rubbed firmly with her tongue. She’d never be able to look at Grace again without hearing them.

Her orgasm was inevitable, and she didn’t fight it. She let it wash through her, as she held Grace tight to her, immobile as she rode out the last of it.

When Grace kissed her again, she tasted herself on Grace’s lips.

“I want to do that again,” Grace whispered, as if sharing a secret. “Over and over. You were beautiful.”

Theresa gave her a tentative smile and laid her hand on Grace’s cheek. “We’ll see,” she said sliding off of the desk and reaching for her pants. “We’ll see.”


End file.
